I will find you
by Sarah-JA
Summary: Jane s'attire des ennuis et se retrouve dans une situation assez difficile et dangereuse.
1. Prologue

**Je suis VRAIMENT désolée mais j'ai eu un soucis avec ma fic et j'ai du la reposter entièrement...j'espère ne pas avoir perdue de followers à cette occasion...Revoilà donc le prologue de ma fic.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il se trouvait là, assis sur ce qui lui semblait être une chaise métallique, les mains solidement attachés derrière le dossier de cette même chaise. Il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps exactement il se trouvait là, mais ce qu'il savait assurément c'est que le confort inégalable son bon vieux canapé marron du CBI lui manquait à cet instant précis.

Il laissa ses yeux divagués sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il été à la recherche du moindre petit indice qui pourrait lui indiquer le lieu où il se trouvait en ce moment. Mais tout ce qu'il put voir était une fenêtre et une porte à quelques mètres de lui, mis à part ça rien, le néant. Il laissa ses yeux continuer leur analyse et remarqua une bassine d'eau, à ses pieds. Pourquoi une bassine ? Ce détail lui échappait.

Il chercha à se souvenir le pourquoi du comment de sa présence ici mais son acuité mentale légendaire lui faisait défaut. Il n'était pas capable de réfléchir, il était épuisé. La seule chose dont il parvint à se souvenir était l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait en ce moment avec ses coéquipiers et sa patronne. Sa jolie patronne à la chevelure ébène et au regard émeraude perçant. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage à la pensée de sa patronne.  
Son esprit était entrain de s'égarer, sûrement un des effets secondaires de la fatigue.

Mais il fut rapidement tirer de ses pensées farfelues par un bruit de loquet.

Il tourna la tête difficilement vers la porte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et fut éblouit par le faible faisceau de lumière qui apparut à l'ouverture de la porte. Il put néanmoins apercevoir deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient dangereusement de lui.

Il laissa son regard se perdre sur les deux hommes cherchant désespérément à les identifier. L'un d'entre eux s'avança un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à presque s'agenouiller devant lui. Il se lança dans une analyse précise des deux hommes. Il leva les yeux vers celui qui se tenait devant lui, un homme petit et frêle dans un costume hors de prix _« sûrement le dominant »_ pensa t-il pour lui-même, il bifurqua son regard sur l'autre homme, un homme costaud qui devait mesurer pas loin de 1m90, chauve et probablement doté d'un QI de moule _« Le dominé »_ conclu t-il mentalement.

Mais lorsqu'il aperçut ce que « le dominé » tenait entre ses mains, son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Avait-il peur ? Ou seulement l'impression qu'il allait en baver, lui-même ne saurait le dire..

_« Monsieur Jane ! A nous deux maintenant, je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser. »_ Entendit-il dans un rire qui se voulait plus que sadique.

Jane eu soudain un déclic. Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, puis vers son « sbire ». Il jongla entre l'objet que l'homme tenait entre ses mains et la bassine d'eau qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il eu le souffle coupé.

_« Oh non… »_ Souffla le Mentalist en fermant les yeux, prit d'un soudain sentiment d'appréhension.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

**Voici le chapitre 1 de la fic. **

* * *

**Quelques heures plus tôt au bureau du CBI.**

_« Noon ! »_ Hurla une voix féminine

_« Allez Lisbon ! Détendez vous ! »_ Lui répondit une voix masculine.

Lisbon : _« Allez-vous faire voir Jane. Non mais je rêve ! »_

Jane : _« Quoi ?! Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui vous choque ! »_

Lisbon : _« Vous plaisantez ? Vous voulez m'hypnotisez et vous ça ne vous choque pas ?! »_

Jane : _« Non pas du tout »_ répondit-il avec une moue dubitative.

Teresa Lisbon et son collègue et plus fidèle ami Patrick Jane, se disputer une fois de plus. Lisbon marchait à pas rapides en sortant de l'ascenseur suivit de près par Jane qui tentait de la convaincre de se livrer à une de ses expériences de « charlatans » juste pour le « fun » comme il dirait.

Elle traversa l'open space, toujours avec Jane derrière elle qui tentait de la convaincre avec des arguments plus nombreux les uns que les autres, devant les regards intrigués & amusés du reste de son équipe. Elle entra dans son bureau en claquant la porte au nez de Jane.

Jane : _« Ah les femmes je vous jure ! »_ souffla t-il en lançant un regard espiègle vers ses camarades, qui ne relevèrent pas vraiment.

Il partit donc s'installer sur son fameux et mythique canapé marron. Il admira Elvis, avant de fermer les yeux et de s'assoupir.  
Son repos ne fut que temporaire puisque la « furie » Lisbon venait de sortir de son bureau en trombe.

Lisbon : _« On a une affaire » _dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire. _« Le fils d'un juge fédéral a été retrouvé abattu d'une balle dans la tête au domicile parental, Cho & Rigsby vous allez interroger le père, Van pelt faites des recherches sur la victime, il s'appelait Simon Johnson _»finit-elle.

Jane quant à lui prenait un malin plaisir à rester couché et écouter Lisbon répartir les tâches à ses subordonnés.

Lisbon : _« Jane avec moi. Ja..Jane ? »_ Elle se tourna vers lui et vit qu'il était toujours couché. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça, elle prenait ça comme un manque de respect. Elle se dirigea donc vers lui et le réveilla d'un coup de genoux dans son épaule. _« Debout la belle au bois dormant, on a une affaire. Vous venez sur la scène de crime avec moi. DEBOUT ! »_ Dit-elle en insistant sur les derniers mots.

Jane : _« Oh Lisbon, ne connaissez donc vous pas le sens du mot « Douceur » ? » _dit-il feignant de se réveiller.

Lisbon : _« Non, par contre je connais le sens du terme « violence ». et je peux vous en faire une démonstration sur le champ si vous ne vous bougez pas ! »_

Jane : _« Bien, bien j'arrive pas la peine d'employer les grands mots ! »_ dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se leva et suivit Lisbon dans son SUV et prirent la direction du domicile du juge, autrement dit de la scène de crime.

Environ 25 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au domicile où l'on pouvait déjà apercevoir les bandes jaunes typiques qui délimitées le périmètre de sécurité de la scène de crime.  
Lisbon & Jane avancèrent donc vers le cadavre du jeune homme sauvagement abattu.

Jane : _« Et ben il l'a pas vu venir celle là ! »_ ne put s'empêcher de répliquer le consultant.

Lisbon : _« Jane ! C'est pas possible vous êtes irrécupérable ! »_ Dit-elle dans un soupir d'agacement.

Jane : _« Irrécupérable mais indispensable ! »_ répondit-il dans un sourire "colgate".

Lisbon : _« Et bien si vous êtes si indispensable que ça, prouvez le moi en allant faire votre boulot »_ lui dit-elle en désignant le cadavre d'un signe de tête.

Il soupira en balayant les paroles de sa patronne d'un geste de la main et se dirigea vers le cadavre qui se décomposé à vue d'œil compte tenu de la chaleur qui régnait en ce moment en Californie.

Jane : _« Et bien Lisbon, je n'ai pas que des bonnes nouvelles ! »_ Lui dit-il dans un ton qui se voulait grave.

Lisbon : _« C'est-à-dire ? »_

Jane : _« Premièrement, je crois qu'il est mort….. Et deuxièmement, j'ai une faim de loup »_ lui dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Lisbon : _« Vous êtes sérieux ? »_ lui dit-elle en ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Jane : _« Bien sûr, mais bon passons ce n'est pas le plus important ! »_ lui dit-il en reportant le regard sur le jeune homme. _« Alors, il semblerait que notre victime n'était pas si net que ça pour le fils d'un juge ! » _rétorqua t-il

Lisbon : _« Comment ça ? »_ questionna t-elle en rejoignant Jane et en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

Jane : _« Et bien, à en juger à l'odeur présente sur ses vêtements, ainsi qu'aux cernes présentes sous ses yeux, je dirais qu'il se drogué et qu'il l'était au moment de sa mort. »_ conclua t-il.

Lisbon : _« Drogué ? »_

Jane : _« Oui Lisbon. Drogué, chouté, stone quoi. Enfin employez le terme que vous voudrez »_ lui dit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

Lisbon : _« Oui merci Jane, je vais demander à la scientifique qu'ils fassent des prélèvements ainsi que des tests toxicologiques » _dit-elle toujours accroupie aux côtés de Jane.

Ce dernier laissa son regard se perdre sur le doux visage de sa patronne, il huma son parfum de cannelle qu'il aimait tant et se rapprocha lentement d'elle.

Lisbon : _« Qu'y a-t-il Jane vous avez vu quelque chose ? » _demanda t-elle en le sentant se pencher.

Jane : _« Vous sentez très bon Lisbon, j'aime beaucoup votre parfum »_ dit-il en lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Soudain très mal à l'aise elle se recula brusquement et se releva pour taper Jane à l'épaule, geste qui se voulu assez brutal pour faire tomber le consultant à terre.

Jane : _« Arh quelle tigresse »_ lui lança t-il avec un regard charmeur.

Ils repartirent donc au QG du CBI dans un silence total, se lançant quelques regards de temps en temps.

Lisbon : _« Alors qu'avez-vous trouver ? »_ demanda t-elle en s'adressant à ses coéquipiers.

Cho : _« On a rien tirer du père mis à part des mises en garde sur la manière de régler cette enquête »_ dit-il en adressant un regard significatif à Jane qui haussa un sourcil à l'entente de cette réplique.

Lisbon : _« Hm.. Van Pelt ? »_

Van Pelt : _« J'ai pu remarquer qu'il y avait plusieurs appels vers le même numéro sur ses relevés téléphoniques »_ dit la jeune agent.

Lisbon : _« Bien. Vous avez un nom ? »_

Van Pelt : _« Oui, Antonio Helias, magna de la mafia Russe du coin »_ répliqua la jeune agent.

Lisbon : _« La mafia ? Tiens pourquoi cela ne m'étonnes pas »_ dit-elle. Elle se tourna vers son consultant qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. _« Jane, un commentaire ? » _

Jane : _« Eum, oui »_ affirma t-il.

Lisbon : _« Et bien, je vous écoute »_ lui dit-elle en s'impatientant.

Jane : _« J'ai toujours aussi faim Lisbon ! » _lui dit-il en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

Lisbon : _« Hum, c'est vrai que vous êtes indispensable, indispensable pour nous rappeler que vous ne l'êtes pas ! »_ dit-elle agacée en repartant vers son bureau.

Jane : _« Bah quoi ? »_ dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ses 3 collègues le regardèrent en secouant la tête et repartirent en direction de leurs bureaux respectifs.

Soudain, Jane fut tiré de ses pensées par le postier qui venait à sa rencontre.

_« Monsieur Jane, il y a une lettre pour vous ! »_ s'écria t-il.

Jane remercia le postier et déplia la lettre. Au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient sous ses yeux, son visage changea d'expression.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 2

_Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui me font très plaisir ! Je viens de comprendre comment placer ce message en haut de mon chapitre...hm. Bonne lecture ! _

* * *

_Soudain, Jane fut tiré de ses pensées par le postier qui venait à sa rencontre._

« Monsieur Jane, il y a une lettre pour vous ! » s'écria t-il.

Jane remercia le postier et déplia la lettre. Au fur et à mesure que les mots défilaient sous ses yeux, son visage changea d'expression.

Après avoir terminé sa lecture, Jane ravala difficilement sa salive et leva les yeux vers l'open space où ses 3 amis et collègues travaillés ardemment. Puis, il se tourna brusquement vers le bureau de sa patronne, Lisbon. _« Lisbon… »_ Pensa t-il pour lui-même. Il pouvait l'apercevoir à travers les stores de son bureau, entrain de tapoter sur son ordinateur comme à son habitude. Elle semblait si sereine, évidemment puisqu'elle n'était pas consciente de la menace qui pourrait peser elle.

Mais alors qui rangea l'enveloppe dans la doublure de sa veste, quelque chose tomba au sol. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et déplia le papier. Sa respiration était saccadée, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, il resta bouche bée. Une photo. Une photo de lui & de sa patronne sur la scène de crime de ce matin.

Il prit la direction du grenier du CBI, son repère, son refuge. Il entra en prenant soin de fermer la porte blindée. Il s'asseya sur son lit de fortune en laissant tombé la lettre & la photo sur la table devant lui. Il se tortillait les doigts, il se demandait qui pouvait lui en vouloir. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir provoqué quelqu'un ces derniers temps, du moins pas assez pour entraîner une telle réaction. Il prit la lettre posée sur la table et la relue une fois de plus.

_« Monsieur Jane,_

Vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes, mais nous savons qui vous êtes et dans les moindres détails. Oui, vous êtes ce « médium » qui a causé la mort de sa jolie femme et jolie petite fille en provoquant un tueur en série, du nom de John le Rouge.

Non, ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas John le Rouge, car si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà fait en sorte que vous ne soyez plus de ce monde.

Non, je suis juste une personne qui tient à vous mettre en garde de ne pas trop fourrer le nez dans nos affaires, dans le cas contraire, nous nous occuperons des votre ainsi que celles de votre Jolie patronne à qui vous semblez porter un affection certaine.

Prenez garde monsieur Jane, nous vous voyons, nous vous surveillons.

_Amicalement vôtre. »_

Il soupira. Il n'avait pas peur non, mais il était inquiet, inquiet que quelqu'un s'en prenne à Lisbon par sa faute. Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Il tenait beaucoup trop à elle, et ça, il s'en rendait compte jour après jour.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Lisbon arriver dans le grenier.

Lisbon : _« Jane ? »_ souffla t-elle

Jane : _« Oh, Lisbon ! »_ dit il avec étonnement. Il s'empressa de replier la lettre et la photo et de les ranger dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. _« Je ne vous avez pas entendu »_ dit-il en se redressant.

Lisbon : _« Oui j'ai pu remarquer »_ dit-elle _« qu'est ce que c'était ? » _demanda t-elle en pointant du doigt l'endroit où le consultant avait rangé la lettre.

Jane : _« Rien, une facture rien de plus. »_ Répondit-il

Lisbon fronça les sourcils à l'entente de sa réponse qu'elle jugeait trop rapide. Il lui cachait quelque chose elle le connaissait que trop bien pour ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Lisbon : _« Bref, vous venez avec moi, on va aller interroger notre magna de la mafia Russe »_ Dit-elle en reportant son regard sur le visage du mentaliste, qui semblait plus que perturbé.

Jane : _« Euh, oui, oui je viens »_ dit-il en se forçant un sourire.

Mais alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte, Lisbon le stoppa en posant une main sur son torse. Surpris de ce geste, il baissa les yeux vers la main de sa patronne puis lui lança un regard interrogateur.

Lisbon : _« Jane, je vous en prie ne faites pas l'imbécile, nous avons affaire à la mafia, pas à un petit délinquant du coin, dieu seul sait ce qu'ils pourraient vous faire si vous les provoquer »_ dit-elle avec un ton d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Jane : _« Allons Lisbon, vous me prenez pour qui ? Ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre de provoquer les gens sans raisons ! Voyons ! »_ Dit il faussement vexé. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille _« Mais j'apprécie particulièrement le fait que vous vous inquiétez pour moi ma chère Lisbon »_.

Lisbon : _« Oui oui, vous m'en direz tant »_ répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel en sentant ses joues prendre une couleur rouge pivoine. Ce qui eu le mérite de faire sourire le mentaliste.

Ils prirent donc le chemin du domicile d'Antonio Hélias dans le SUV de Lisbon.

Au bout d'une bonne demi heure de trajet, Lisbon décida de briser le silence qui commençait à se faire pesant selon elle.

Lisbon : _« Jane, vous allez bien ? »_ demanda t-elle à son ami qui avait la tête appuyée sur la vitre et qui regardait le paysage défilé.

Jane : _« Oui pourquoi ça n'irais pas Lisbon ? »_ Répondit-il sans pour autant tourner la tête.

Lisbon : _« Et bien parce que d'habitude, le silence et vous ça fait deux ! Je n'aime pas vous voir si silencieux…Si distant. »_ Dit-elle en soufflant les derniers mots.

Jane se décolla enfin de la vitre et regarda fixement Lisbon. Il voyait qu'elle était inquiète pour lui, mais il l'était aussi et c'est bien pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler de la lettre, il ne voulait pas le mettre en danger, pas elle.

Il décida alors de détendre l'atmosphère afin d'éviter les questions trop « entreprenantes » de sa patronne.

Jane : _« Oh ! Et bien si vous me trouvez trop silencieux ou trop distant, je peux me rapprocher davantage de vous et je peux même vous faire quelques bruits »_ dit-il en employant un ton sensuel et en posant la main sur celle de sa patronne, qui se trouvait actuellement sur le levier de vitesse.

Contact qu'elle stoppa bien vite.

Lisbon : _« Euh…Je…Laisser tomber Jane. » _Bafouilla t-elle encore perturbé par le contact de sa main avec celle de son collègue.

Jane : _« Oh quel dommage ! Je me réjouissais vraiment de vous montrer mes talents ! »_ Dit-il d'une moue boudeuse.

Lisbon le fixa un moment ne sachant pas comment prendre sa réplique. Parlait-il de ses talents à détendre l'atmosphère ou bien….. _« Non, non, non, ressaisis toi Térésa ! »_ pensa t-elle pour elle-même.

La voix de son consultant la sortit de sa torpeur.

Jane : _« Lisbon, je regrette de devoir interrompre vos pensées obsénes, mais nous y sommes »_ dit-il en désignant la maison du doigt.

Lisbon : _« Qu…Quoi ? Ah oui, oui j'avais remarqué »_ dit-elle tentant de cacher son trouble.

Le consultant acquiesa dans un _"hum hum"_ en fixant sa patronne.

Ils sortirent du SUV et prirent la direction de la propriété quand soudain un coup de feu se fit entendre.

_« Jane ! A terre ! »_ hurla Lisbon en se jetant à terre, emportant dans sa chute son bien aimé consultant.

Après quelques secondes, elle se releva et se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée sur Jane qui avait les yeux fermés. Elle paniqua et se redressa à la recherche d'une blessure sur son consultant. Elle analysa chaque partie de son torse à l'aide de ses mains, quand un soupir de contentement (à tendance sensuel) se fit entendre.  
Elle leva les yeux vers le visage de son consultant qui affiché un sourire béant sur le visage.

Jane : _« Vous voyez, je vous l'avais dit. Je peux vous offrir quelques bruitages. A l'évidence il vous a plu celui là à en juger à la couleur que prennent vos joues ! »_ dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle resta un moment à fixer son consultant qui prenait un malin plaisir à la déstabiliser puis se leva en tapant sur son torse.  
Il se leva à son tour, prenant bien soin de dépoussiérer et défroisser son costume.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la demeure, armes aux poings cette fois ci.

_« CBI, Montrez vous ! »_ hurla Lisbon.

_« Que voulez vous ?! » _entendit-elle.

Elle tourna la tête dans la direction de cette voix et son cœur rata un battement quand elle aperçut une dizaine de colosse armés jusqu'aux dents à l'entrée de la demeure.

Lisbon : _« Nous voulons juste parler à Monsieur Hélias »_ dit-elle sur la défensive.

Jane : _« Oui enfin surtout elle, moi on m'a forcé à venir. »_ ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer le consultant en haussant les épaules.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la réplique de son consultant.

_« Bien entrez »_ dit l'un d'entre eux.

Lisbon entra suivit de Jane, Ils n'étaient visiblement pas très rassuré.

Jane : _« Lisbon ? J'ai peur je peux vous tenir la main ? »_ Chuchota t-il à l'oreille de sa patronne.

Lisbon : _« Fermez là Jane ! »_ siffla t-elle.

Puis ils entrèrent dans la demeure du magna de la mafia Russe.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 3

_**Tout d'abord, un GRAND & GROS merci pour vos reviews & pour les follows (je sais pas si ça se dit ça...Nevermind). Voici pour vous le chapitre 3 de la fic, je posterai régulièrement puisque la fic est déjà écrite et complète, ainsi qu'une autre qui servira de suite à celle-ci. En attendant, take a look. ** _

* * *

_Lisbon entra suivit de Jane, Ils n'étaient visiblement pas très rassuré._

Jane : « Lisbon ? J'ai peur je peux vous tenir la main ? » Chuchota t-il à l'oreille de sa patronne.

Lisbon : « Fermez là Jane ! » siffla t-elle.

Puis ils entrèrent dans la demeure du magna de la mafia Russe.

Deux hommes qui mesurés pas loin de 2 mètres chacun, les guidèrent vers une salle où trôné deux canapés, un table et une cheminée. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Jane : _« Et vous vous plaigniez de la déco de mon grenier Lisbon ? »_ mumura t-il à l'oreille de sa patronne.

Lisbon : _« Jane fermez là. Où je vous jure que je vous ferai taire moi-même. »_ Lui répondit-elle de la même façon.

Jane : _« Hm hm, intéressant »_ dit-il en portant son index à ses lèvres.

Lisbon soupira d'agacement et se répéta mentalement _« Je vais le tuer. »_.

Jane commença à vagabonder dans la pièce en inspectant les moindres recoins. Il remarqua un livre sur la table mais passa outre. Il était tellement concentré par son exploration qu'il ne vit pas qu'il arrivé devant l'un des coloss qui le fixé avec froideur.  
Il sursauta en posant la main sur son torse et souffla. Lisbon émit un petit rire à la vue de la scène. Il tourna les talons et retourna auprès de sa patronne.

Jane : _« Ben dis donc, je me sens tout petit à côté de celui-là ! »_ dit-il à sa patronne.

Lisbon le dévisagea de haut en bas et lui répliqua _« Jane, ce n'est pas avec vos 1m78 que vous allez impressionner qui que ce soit. » _

Jane ne pût s'empêcher de répliquer.

Jane : _« Dit celle qui fait à peine 1m60, debout sur une chaise, les bras levés... »_ lui dit-elle en la regardant de haut.

Lisbon lui donna une « pichnette » sur le nez du consultant qui cria un petit _« outch ! » _en se tenant le nez.

Lisbon : _« N'empêche, que c'est avec mes 1m60 que je vous domine Jane. »_

Jane : _« Oui, enfin seulement professionnellement. Pour le reste, ça reste à prouver »_ dit-il en regardant sa patronne en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Lisbon se sentit rougir à l'entente de la réponse de son consultant et tenta de se cacher derrière ses cheveux.  
Elle était prête à répliquer lorsque un homme fit son entrée dans la pièce, entouré de deux autres hommes : un petit frêle & un grand costaud.

Homme : _« Agent Lisbon, Monsieur Jane ! Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? »_ Dit l'homme.

Lisbon & Jane se regardèrent intrigués, ils n'avaient à aucun moment énoncés leurs noms.

Lisbon : _« Comment connaissez-vous nos noms Monsieur … ? »_ dit-elle dans l'attente d'une réponse.

_« Hélias, Antonio Hélias »_ dit-il en s'avançant vers eux. _« Et, je sais beaucoup de choses Agent Lisbon »_ finit-il en portant son regard sur le consultant.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, il repensa soudainement à la lettre _« Vous ne savez pas qui nous sommes, mais nous savons qui vous êtes. »_. Il secoua la tête discrètement et pensa pour lui-même _« Non, non ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, tu deviens parano Patrick. »_.

Lisbon le regarda et remarqua qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras pour le faire revenir à la réalité, ce qu'il fit presque immédiatement.

Lisbon : _« Monsieur Hélias, nous avons quelques questions à vous poser en ce qui concerne le meurtre de Simon Johnson. »_ dit-elle avec sérieux.

Hélias : _« Bien prenez place je vous prie » _dit-il en désignant le fauteuil qui se trouvait derrière eux.  
Il s'asseya à son tour sur un petit fauteuil en face de l'autre, toujours accompagné de ses deux sbires, qui ne détachés pas le regard de Jane.  
Il les regarda et leur adressa un petit sourire et un signe de main.

Lisbon : _« Monsieur Hélias, nous avons pu remarquer sur les relevés téléphoniques de Johnson, que vous l'aviez contacté plusieurs fois peu de temps avant sa mort. »_ dit-elle en le regardant.

Hélias : _« Oui, en effet et alors où voulez vous en venir agent Lisbon ? » _demanda t-il le plus calmement du monde.

Jane : _« En fait, elle essaye de vous demander si vous étiez le dealer de Simon, puisque nous avons pu remarquer qu'il était drogué. Mais bon vous savez, avec vos deux gigolos qui nous dévisage, elle hésite un peu je pense. Hein Lisbon ? »_ Dit-il en se tournant vers sa patronne.

Lisbon : _« Jane ! »_ Le réprimanda t-elle.

Jane : _« Oh Lisbon ! Regardez ils sont inoffensifs ! »_ Dit-il en se levant et en se plaçant devant les deux gardes du corps de Hélias.

Le plus grand s'approcha dangereusement de Jane en serrant les poings. _« Oh, d'accord. Oubliez ce que je viens de dire vous êtes vraiment impressionnant »_ dit Le consultant qui déglutit difficilement et repartit s'assoir sur le fauteuil.

Hélias : _« Vous êtes un personnage fascinant Monsieur Jane ! »_. dit l'homme en fixant Jane.

Jane : _« Oui je sais, mais les gens n'ose pas l'avouer » _dit-il en donnant un coup de coude à sa patronne qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Lisbon : _« Bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour faire le culte de mon consultant mais pour résoudre une enquête monsieur. »_ dit-elle sur un ton d'agacement.

Hélias : _« Oui, continuez »_

Lisbon : _« Bien, pouvez vous nous expliquer les nombreux appels sur le télé… »_ Elle fut coupé dans sa lancée par son « emmerdeur notoire attitré ».

Jane : _« C'est à vous ? »_ dit-il en désignant le livre sur la table. Le magna acquiesça d'un signe de tête. _« Je peux ? Merci »_ dit-il en prenant le livre et en l'examinant. _«Ah ! Roméo et Juliette ! J'aime beaucoup. Ça casse un peu votre image virile monsieur Hélias, mais bon ça prouve que vous êtes un grand romantique »_ dit le consultant en souriant.

Lisbon : _« Jane….. »_ dit Lisbon qui commençait à perdre patience, puis elle reprit son interrogatoire.

Pendant que Lisbon & Hélias continuez leur entrevue sans grand intérêt pour Jane, celui-ci continua d'analyser le livre. Il remarqua quelques notes sur les côtés et le bas des pages.  
Il fronça les sourcils, cette écriture ne lui était pas inconnue. Il eu un mouvement de recul et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui discuter avec sa patronne. Il fut prit d'un sentiment de panique.

Jane : _« Euh Lisbon, on peut y aller, on a fini »_ dit-il en s'empressant de se lever et de forcer sa patronne à se lever, bien qu'elle soit réticente.

Lisbon : _« Qu... Quoi ?! Mais non je n'ai pas terminé. »_ Dit-elle furtivement.

Jane : _« Si, si ! à l'instant »_ rétorqua le consultant en entraînant sa patronne en dehors de la demeure. « _Au revoir Monsieur Hélias, vous avez une très jolie maison »_ cria t-il en tirant la patronne par le bras.

Une fois dehors le consultant s'empressa de se diriger vers le SUV, mais c'était sans compter sur une Lisbon qui semblait vraiment très très énervée.

Lisbon : _« Mais enfin Jane ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend ! »_ Hurla t-elle en le retenant par le bras.

Il était dos à sa patronne, il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui parlé de son impression, ça la mettrait en danger. Alors il ne voyait qu'une solution pour faire taire Lisbon & éviter d'aborder le sujet.

Il se tourna vivement et prit sa patronne dans ses bras pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte puissante. Lisbon fut tellement surprise de ce geste qu'elle resta clouée sur place. Quelques minutes plus tard il la lâcha.  
Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire _« Vous avez 2 secondes pour vous expliquez avant que je ne vous mette mon poing dans le nez. » _

Jane : _« Voila Lisbon, j'avais une envie pressante de vous enlacer très chère, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai voulu partir ! Vous savez en ce moment j'ai besoin de réconfort Lisbon…»_ dit-il en haussant les épaules faisant mine d'être perturbé.  
Enfin, bien qu'il voulu simuler, ce contact lui avait fait énormément de bien.

Elle resta bouche bée et se força de ne pas le frapper, amadouée par le regard de chien battu de son consultant. _« Euh... D'accord. »_ Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
Elle ne voulait pas poussé la conversation plus loin, elle était trop épuisée pour ça. La voix de son consultant l'interpella.

Jane : _« Euh…Lisbon ? »_ dit-il avec un ton d'hésitation

Lisbon : _« Oui, Jane ? »_ demanda t-elle, intriguée par le ton du mentaliste. Elle espérait alors à ce moment qu'il allait enfin lui dire ce qui le tracassait, qu'il allait enfin se confier à elle.

Jane : _« Je peux en avoir un autre ? »_ dit-il avec une mine enfantine.

Lisbon : _« Non. »_ répondit-elle. _« Si vous avez besoin de réconfort, achetez vous un chien, il vous portera compagnie. »_ dit-elle en prenant la direction de son véhicule.

Jane : _« Certes, mais je préfère la vôtre »_ avoua t-il sur un ton qui cette fois-ci n'avait aucune connotation ironique.

Elle le regarda interloquée et bouchée bée pendant qu'il montait dans le véhicule.

Ils reprirent donc la route du CBI. Ils ne virent pas l'homme qui les observait avec un sourire machiavélique, de derrière la vitre de sa villa.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour bonjour ! Tout d'abord: Merci pour vos reviews et pour suivre cette fic. Sous la demande de ma chère Aalana, je vous poste la suite aujourd'hui et probablement la suite-suite demain ! J'espère ue ce chapitre vous plaira ! Avec tout mon amour et celui que j'ai pour Jane :D **_

* * *

**Bureau du CBI, 10h30**

Lisbon arriva dans l'open space, suivit de près de Jane comme toujours. Elle se dirigea vers ses agents en plein travail.  
Jane, quand à lui se dirigea vers son endroit préféré, son canapé et s'y allongea, perdu dans ses pensées.

_« Pourquoi moi, Pourquoi Lisbon ? Qu'ais-je fais pour qu'on me menace, qu'on menace Lisbon ? De qui vient cette lettre ? »_ Tant de questions sans réponses. Bien qu'il avait une petite idée sur l'expéditeur de la lettre.

Lisbon : _« Du nouveau ? »_ dit-elle en s'adressant à ses collègues.

Cho : _« Oui patron. On a reçu le rapport toxicologique de la victime. Il était bien drogué, et pas qu'un peu je dirais. » _Affirma Cho en donnant le papier à sa patronne.

Lisbon : _« Hmhm, je vois... bien. Van pelt, vous avez trouvé quelque chose sur notre victime ? » _Dit-elle en se tournant vers le jolie rousse.

Van pelt : _« Euh oui, il a eu des virements d'argents conséquents sur son compte courant. On ne sait pas d'où provient tout cet argent » _dit-elle.

Jane lui, n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Il réfléchissait, ne cessant de se poser les mêmes questions. Il était inquiet, ce qui était rare dans son cas. Il s'inquiétait surtout pour sa patronne, une menace pesée sur elle, mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Lui-même ne savait pas répondre.  
La voix de Lisbon le tira de ses pensées.

Lisbon : _« Jane, vous avez peu être un avis à nous faire partager ? »_ dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, suivit de Cho, Rigsby et Van pelt, qui espéraient qu'il allait pouvoir les aider un peu.

Jane : _« Euh non, plutôt une affirmation »_ dit-il faisant mine de réfléchir.

Lisbon : _« Qui est ? »_ demanda t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Jane : _« Il est 10h30, c'est l'heure du thé. »_ dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se préparé son breuvage.

Lisbon le suivit au pas, il lui fallait des explications sur son comportement.

Lisbon : _« Jane, vous avez un problème ? »_ demanda t-elle en se plaçant devant lui, en posant une main sur le comptoir de la cuisine, l'autre sur sa hanche.

Jane : _« Oui en effet, l'eau ne boue pas assez vite à mon goût »_ répondit-il sans lever le regard vers sa patronne.

Lisbon : _« Jane ! Je suis sérieuse. Vous avez un comportement étrange, vous êtes distant, vous vous fichez éperdument de l'affaire. Si on vous dérange, il faut le dire surtout ! »_ S'énerva t-elle.

Jane : _« Laisser tomber Lisbon s'il vous plait. »_ la supplia t-il en se redirigeant vers son canapé sous les regards de ses amis qui avaient assisté à la scène et qui n'en pensaient pas moins.

Lisbon revint vers l'open space, ignorant Jane. _« Van Pelt, approfondissez les recherches sur Antonio Hélias, il ne me parait pas très claire, épluchez tout, comptes en banques, relevés téléphoniques, tout ce que vous pourrez trouver. Rigsby, Cho, retournez voir le père, je pense qu'il ne devait pas être au courant des agissements de son fils. Moi j'ai des dossiers à terminer.»_ affirma t-elle en tournant les talons vers son bureau.

_« Bien patron »_ répondirent-ils en cœur.

Jane : _« Et moi ? »_ demanda t-il en se levant.

Lisbon : _« Vous ? Fichez-moi la paix… »_ Dit-elle en retournant vers son bureau.

Jane était surpris du ton employé par sa patronne, elle était vexée qu'il ne se confie pas à elle. Ce n'est pas l'envie qu'il lui manquait pourtant.  
En même temps, comment pouvez t-il lui annoncer de but en blanc _« Et dis donc Lisbon, vous savez on risque de se faire tuer à tous moments alors dépêchez vous de faire ce que vous voulez absolument faire avant de mourir ! »_. Non, Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa patronne, dans le but de s'expliquer avec.

Il entra sans frapper, comme d'habitude. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et les rebaissa aussi vite.

Jane : _« Lisbon… Pourquoi réagissez-vous ainsi ? »_ Demanda t-il en se rapprochant de son bureau.

Elle émit un petit rire.

Lisbon : _« C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité ! C'est vous qui dites ça ? Vous êtes de plus en plus distant de nous. De l'équipe, de moi... »_ Souffla t-elle en gardant les yeux sur sa feuille.

Jane : _« Ah ! Et que faudrait-il que je fasse pour que je sois moins « distant » ? » _Dit-il en imitant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

Lisbon : _« Mais parlez moi Jane ! Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas, pas besoin d'être mentaliste pour s'en rendre compte ! » _Dit-elle en se levant brusquement de son siège en ancrant son regard émeraude dans le bleu océan des yeux de son consultant.

Jane : _« Ah, ah très drôle Lisbon, je suis Hilare ! »_ dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel

Lisbon : _« Jane, je vous en prie, dites moi ce qui vous tracasse »_ dit-elle plus doucement en s'approchant de lui et en posant une main sur son épaule.

Jane : _« Tout va très bien, Lisbon. » _dit-il en se dégageant de son étreinte

Lisbon : _« Arrêtez je vois bien que tout ne va pas bien ! Je ne suis pas stupide, vous me l'avez-vous-même dis, vous avez besoin de compagnie en ce moment, besoin de quelqu'un a qui parler. »_

Jane : _« Lisbon, vous êtes vraiment naïve. »_ dit-il en soufflant d'exaspération.

Lisbon : _« Peut être oui, mais vous, vous vous refermez sur vous-même, vous vous condamnez à sombrer dans la solitude ! »_ cria t-elle s'attirant les regards des gens présents dans l'open space.

Jane : _« Et alors, en quoi ça vous regarde ? Ça ne vous ait jamais venu à l'esprit que c'est ce que je voulais » _dit-il en employant le même ton que sa patronne se rapprochant d'elle.

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils pouvaient presque sentir le souffle de l'autre.

Lisbon : _«Arrêtez personne ne veut ça, tout le monde a besoin d'amis, de personnes sur qui compter »_ dit-elle sans pour autant s'éloigner de lui.

Jane :_ « Je n'ai besoin de personne Lisbon, et surtout pas de vous ! »_ dit-il en hurlant et en lançant un regard assassin à sa patronne.

Il ne se rendit compte qu'après de l'impact qu'allait avoir ses mots.

Il les regretta à l'instant où il vit que sa patronne avait eu un mouvement de recul sous l'impact de ses mots et du regard qu'il lui avait lancé.  
Elle le regardait, choquée par ses paroles. Elle n'avait jamais vu un tel regard venant de Jane, sauf peut être quand il était question de John le rouge.

Lisbon : _« Oh ! »_ fut tout ce qu'elle pu dire._ « Très bien, dans ce cas. »_ dit-elle en tournant les talons dans le but de quitter son bureau.

Jane : _« Non, non Lisbon attendez ! »_ dit-il en lui retenant le bras.

Lisbon : _« Lâchez-moi ! »_ Hurla t-elle. «_ Vous êtes un monstre sans cœur Jane. Et sa ne changera jamais ! »_ Dit-elle au bord des larmes en se dégageant de son bras.

Jane reçut ses mots comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur mais il ne dit rien, il était mal placé pour faire une quelconque remarque sur les paroles blessantes de sa patronne.

Jane : _« J'ai...Je suis seulement inquiet pour vous… »_ Avoua t-il en baissant les yeux.

Lisbon : _« Ah oui ? Et ça ne vous ai jamais venu à l'esprit que moi aussi je m'inquiétais ? Je ne prends pas plaisir à vous regarder souffrir Jane ! Vous êtes mon ami, probablement le plus proche…. du moins, je le pensais...»_ Souffla t-elle.

Jane :_ « Lisbon, ne partez pas je vous en prie, restez. »_ dit il en s'approchant d'elle.

Lisbon : _« Non, j'ai du travail »_ dit elle en se reculant vers la porte. Excuse stupide étant donné qu'elle se trouvait dans son propre bureau.

Jane : _« Lisbon…. Pardonnez-moi je vous en prie, je ne voulais pas vous blesser. » _Dit-il en la suppliant du regard.

Lisbon : _« Il fallait y penser avant »_ dit-elle sur un ton sans appel.

Elle le regarda, au bord des larmes et quitta la pièce laissant un Jane effondré, qui avait toujours le bras en l'air, dans l'espoir de la retenir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Il fixait toujours cette porte par laquelle elle était partit.  
Elle était profondément blessée par les paroles du consultant, mais ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée et il s'en voulait. Il l'appréciait trop pour la blessé volontairement, elle était tout pour lui.

Il retourna vers le canapé blanc de sa patronne, s'effondrant dessus en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, soupirant de désespoir.

Il se leva, oubliant sa veste sur le fauteuil et quitta la pièce. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur prenant soin de ne pas attirer les regards de ses équipiers présents dans l'open space et quitta les locaux.

TBC ! :D


	6. Chapter 5

_**Un peu plus tard que prévu (shame on me) je vous poste le chapitre 5 de la fic ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me vont droit au coeur...merci ! A vos kleenexs !**_

* * *

**Quelque part dans une demeure en périphérie de Sacramento :**

Un homme était assis devant sa cheminée, observant le feu consumé le bois, le réduisant en miettes. Un verre de Whisky & un cigare à la main, il écouté la musique qui résonnait dans la pièce, musique qui n'était autre que Le prélude de Bach, en C majeur. Il réfléchissait. Deux hommes vinrent troublé sa réflexion.

_« Patron, ils avancent. »_ dit le plus petit des deux.

_« Comment ça ? »_ demanda le patron sans pour autant quitter sa contemplation.

_« Ils ont reçu les rapports toxico, le consultant voyait juste. »_ dit il

_« Oui, il voit toujours juste. »_ répondit le patron, sèchement.

_« Oui en effet, & que fait-on ? »_ demanda le deuxième homme, plus costaud.

_« Allez le chercher, et faites le parler. »_ dit le patron.

_« Et s'il ne coopère pas ? »_ demanda le petit.

« Et bien, utilisez tous les moyens nécessaire pour qu'il crache tout ce qu'il sait. » Dit le patron.

_« Bien. »_ et les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce.

L'homme reporta son attention sur son feu, but une gorgée de son Whisky et émit un rire machiavélique, à en glacer le sang.

**Bureau du CBI. **

Lisbon était partit se réfugier dans les toilettes pour femmes du CBI, elle s'y était précipitée, au bord des larmes. Elle ne voulait pas craquer pas devant les regards de ses coéquipiers.  
Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte frappant contre celle-ci. Elle était énervée, brisée, profondément blessée. Ainsi donc son consultant, son ami ne voulait pas d'elle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire.

Elle se leva en prenant le soin d'essuyer ses joues et quitta les toilettes retournant dans son bureau en se doutant bien que le consultant aurait certainement quitté celui-ci pour se réfugier dans son grenier.

Elle entra et referma la porte en la claquant violemment, s'attirant ainsi les regards de Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt qui la regardait un peu désemparés par la situation. Elle était assise à son bureau, se tenant la tête entre les mains, elle réfléchissait.

_« Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle s'emporte toujours aussi facilement, il avait juste voulue la protéger une fois de plus et elle l'avait mal pris »_

Et la voilà maintenant seule dans son bureau, elle repensait aux paroles de son consultant.

_« Je n'ai besoin de personne, et surtout pas de vous ! »_  
_« Je suis seulement inquiet pour vous »_

Ses paroles semblaient si contradictoires et si complémentaires à la fois. Elle était brisée, choquée par les paroles de son ami.

Soudain, elle se demanda _« Pourquoi ça m'affecte autant ? Ce n'est qu'un collègue »_ elle rit nerveusement à cette pensée. _« Un collègue »_. Non bien sûr que non, c'était bien plus qu'un collègue.

C'était son meilleur ami depuis plusieurs années, et depuis quelques temps, il devenait bien plus pour elle. Ses sentiments évolués et ça lui faisait peur. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que c'est lui qui prendrait possession de son cœur.  
Elle se leva brusquement de son bureau & se dirigea vers le grenier, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il représenté pour elle, avant qu'elle ne le perde définitivement.

Elle arriva devant la porte et hésita à frapper. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il serait là.

Lisbon : _« Jane ?, Jane ? Ouvrez-moi s'il vous plait. »_ Dit-elle plusieurs fois, toujours sans aucune réponse. _« Jane ? Allez s'il vous plait, je voudrais m'excuser. Jane ? Je sais que vous êtes là. Ouvrez ! »_ Dit-elle en insistant.

Elle décida d'entrer. Elle tira alors la porte blindée et entra. Son cœur se serra en voyant qu'il n'était pas là.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard mais le néant. Il était partit, elle l'avait fait fuir.

Elle baissa la tête en soupirant et quitta la pièce. Elle reprit la direction de son bureau et s'y enferma en jetant un regard rassurant à ses collègues qui l'observait.

Rigsby : _« Qu'est ce qui se passe à votre avis ? »_ demanda t-il en toute innocence.

Cho : _« Elle s'est disputée avec Jane. »_ dit-il en ne quittant pas son livre des yeux.

Van Pelt : _« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »_ demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Cho: _« Seul Jane est capable de la mettre dans un état pareil. »_ dit-il.

Les 3 compères acquiescèrent et reprirent leurs occupations.

**Plage de Sacramento. **

Jane, quant à lui était assis sur le sable, fixant l'océan qui s'étendait devant lui. Il aimait ce lieu, c'était pour lui un lieu où il pouvait s'évader, où il n'avait pas peur de pleurer, de crier, personne ne pouvait le juger, seul l'océan pouvait le voir évacuer sa pression, se laisser aller à ses émotions.

Il était assis, les genoux ramenés à son torse. Il ne cessait de se demander comment il en était arrivé là.  
Il l'avait fait. Il avait rejeté la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui depuis la mort de sa femme et sa fille.  
Il soupira et baissa la tête tout en pensant à l'objet de son trouble, Lisbon. Ah Lisbon, elle avait juste voulu l'aider une fois de plus. Il aurait voulu lui dire tant de choses, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais au lieu de ça, il lui avait craché des atrocités au visage.

_« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je refuse le moindre signe d'affection ? Pourquoi je m'obstine à fermer mon cœur à la seule femme capable de le posséder, la seule en qui j'ai entièrement confiance, la seule qui m'aime comme je suis… ? »_ Voilà les questions qu'il se posait mentalement depuis une bonne demi heure, face à l'océan agité qui semblait se mouvoir en parfait accord avec ses émotions. _« Quel abruti… »_ Souffla t-il.

Il soupira une fois de plus puis se leva pour rejoindre son véhicule, il devait aller la voir, il devait lui dire tout ça, sinon il la perdrait, définitivement.  
Il se dirigea donc vers sa jolie DS bleue qu'il aimait tant.

Mais lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée de sa portière il ressentit une douleur foudroyante derrière le crâne et s'effondra violemment au sol. Il ne put voir le visage des deux hommes qui le portait désormais, et le jetait dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Les deux hommes prirent la voiture du consultant et quittèrent les lieux, prenant bien soin de ne laisser aucune trace de leur passage.

TBC


	7. Chapter 6

**_Voici le chapitre 6, incluant le prologue ! Je vous le poste à la suite du 5 parce que...parce que il est déjà écrit...Uh! Bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

_Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'il se trouvait là, assis sur ce qui lui semblait être une chaise métallique, les mains solidement attachés derrière le dossier de cette même chaise. Il était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps exactement il se trouvait là, mais ce qu'il savait assurément c'est que le confort inégalable son bon vieux canapé marron du CBI lui manquait à cet instant précis._

Il laissa ses yeux divagués sur la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il été à la recherche du moindre petit indice qui pourrait lui indiquer le lieu où il se trouvait en ce moment. Mais tout ce qu'il put voir était une fenêtre et une porte à quelques mètres de lui, mis à part ça rien, le néant. Il laissa ses yeux continuer leur analyse et remarqua une bassine d'eau, à ses pieds. Pourquoi une bassine ? Ce détail lui échappait.

Il chercha à se souvenir le pourquoi du comment de sa présence ici mais son acuité mentale légendaire lui faisait défaut. Il n'était pas capable de réfléchir, il était épuisé. La seule chose dont il parvint à se souvenir était l'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait en ce moment avec ses coéquipiers et sa patronne. Sa jolie patronne à la chevelure ébène et au regard émeraude perçant. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage à la pensée de sa patronne.

_Son esprit était entrain de s'égarer, sûrement un des effets secondaires de la fatigue._

Mais il fut rapidement tirer de ses pensées farfelues par un bruit de loquet.

Il tourna la tête difficilement vers la porte qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui et fut éblouit par le faible faisceau de lumière qui apparut à l'ouverture de la porte. Il put néanmoins apercevoir deux silhouettes qui s'approchaient dangereusement de lui.

Il laissa son regard se perdre sur les deux hommes cherchant désespérément à les identifier. L'un d'entre eux s'avança un peu plus de lui, jusqu'à presque s'agenouiller devant lui. Il se lança dans une analyse précise des deux hommes. Il leva les yeux vers celui qui se tenait devant lui, un homme petit et frêle dans un costume hors de prix « sûrement le dominant » pensa t-il pour lui-même, il bifurqua son regard sur l'autre homme, un homme costaud qui devait mesurer pas loin de 1m90, chauve et probablement doté d'un QI de moule « Le dominé » conclu t-il mentalement.

Mais lorsqu'il aperçut ce que « le dominé » tenait entre ses mains, son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Avait-il peur ? Ou seulement l'impression qu'il allait en baver, lui-même ne saurait le dire..

« Monsieur Jane ! A nous deux maintenant, je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser. » Entendit-il dans un rire qui se voulait plus que sadique.

Jane eu soudain un déclic. Il leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur, puis vers son « sbire ». Il jongla entre l'objet que l'homme tenait entre ses mains et la bassine d'eau qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il eu le souffle coupé.

« Oh non… » Souffla le Mentalist en fermant les yeux, prit d'un soudain sentiment d'appréhension.

X(*) : _« Saviez vous Monsieur Jane, que l'eau associée au corps humain était un très bon conducteur d'électricité ? »_ Demanda l'homme face à lui.

Jane : _« Fascinant ! Qui êtes vous ? »_ Demanda le consultant froidement.

X : _« Oh mais dîtes moi, vous êtes bien curieux. »_

Jane : _« Oui, on me le dit si souvent que je vais finir par le croire ! »_ répliqua t-il.

Le consultant vit le second homme s'avancer vers lui et se mettre à sa hauteur, il lui enleva ses chaussures & ses chaussettes afin de placer ses pieds nus dans la bassine d'eau. Le consultant déglutit difficilement et grimaça à la sensation de l'eau gelée sur sa peau.

Jane : _« Chouette, une pédicure ! »_ ironisa t-il.

X : _« Vous êtes incroyable Monsieur Jane, vous me fascinez »_ dit l'homme en se frottant le menton.

Jane : _« Oui merci, mais vous n'êtes pas vraiment mon genre »_ dit le mentaliste en haussant les épaules.

X : _« Oui, en effet, c'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer. »_ dit-il en lâchant un rire cynique.

Le consultant fronça les sourcils à cette réplique. Il se demandait la signification cette phrase et comprit soudain qu'il faisait probablement allusion à sa patronne. _« Lisbon »_ pensa t-il pour lui-même en relevant les yeux vers son interlocuteur.  
La simple pensée de sa patronne lui donna un frisson et lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux, mais il les ravala difficilement, il ne voulait pas montrer sa seule & unique faiblesse à son ravisseur.

Jane : _« Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? »_

X : _« Et bien voyez-vous Monsieur Jane, je vais vous posez quelques questions auxquelles vous répondrez avec une entière coopération. Et vous me direz, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Et bien vous le ferez parce que dans le cas contraire, je vais prendre un malin plaisir à vous torturez jusqu'à que vous me suppliez de vous achever. Et lorsque cela sera fait, je m'occuperai de votre jolie et douce patronne. »_

A l'évocation de Lisbon, Jane se raidit brusquement.

Jane : _« Très joli monologue, vous l'avez trouvez tout seul ? Non parce que je vous aurez bien applaudit mais voyez-vous je ne peux pas »_ dit-il en haussant les épaules et en secouant ses mains, faisant par la même occasion claquer les menottes sur le métal de la chaise.

X : _« Hmm. Bien. Maintenant trêve de plaisanteries. Que savez-vous de l'affaire Johnson ? »_ Demanda l'homme sur un ton froid.

Jane : _« Qu'elle est confidentielle »_ répliqua Jane presque immédiatement.

L'homme regarda son « sbire » et lui fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

X : _« Mauvaise réponse monsieur Jane »_ dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Le sbire déclencha l'interrupteur qu'il tenait entre ses mains et qui était directement relié à la bassine d'eau, ce qui eu pour effet d'envoyer une décharge violente.  
Jane hurla et se tordit de douleur lorsque la décharge le foudroya de plein fouet. Il repensa soudainement à l'aiguillon électrique auquel il avait eu affaire lorsque Rachel l'avait enlevé pour se venger. «_De la camelote à côté de ça »_ pensa t-il.

X : _« Je répète, que savez vous de cette affaire ? »_ reprit l'homme le plus calmement du monde.

Jane : _« Allez vous faire voir ! »_ souffla t-il.

Cette réponse eut pour effet l'envoi d'une seconde décharge, plus violente que la première qui fit hurler Jane encore plus fort que la dernière fois. Tous ses membres tremblaient sous la violence du choc.

X : _« Monsieur Jane, soyez donc raisonnable pour une fois. Une troisième décharge provoquerait l'arrêt de votre cœur. »_ dit-il en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Jane : _« Vous avez raté votre vocation, vous auriez du faire médecine. »_ dit-il en levant difficilement la tête, qui retomba lourdement sur son torse.

Le ravisseur émit un rire cynique et se rapprocha de Jane et s'agenouilla face à lui.

X :_« Vous savez Patrick, il y a pire torture que celle-ci »_ lui dit-il avec sérieux.

Le consultant haussa un sourcil, signe qu'il attendait une déclaration plus explicite.

Le ravisseur s'approcha du consultant et lui murmura à l'oreille : «_Celle d'assister directement à la mort lente et douloureuse de l'être que l'on chérit au plus profond de son cœur. »_

A l'entente de ses mots Jane écarquilla les yeux et releva brusquement la tête vers son interlocuteur qui se dirigeait maintenant vers l'unique porte de sortie présente dans la pièce.

Jane : _« Non »_ cria t-il avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, mais il eut pour seule réponse le bruit sourd de la porte qui se referma. _« Non….Lisbon »_ souffla t-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient.


	8. Chapter 7

_**BONJOUR ! Je vous poste la suite de l'histoire. Je vous ai mis deux chapitres en un post pour pouvoir terminer et poster la suite au plus vite. Merci pou vos reviews ! 3 **_

* * *

Rigsby, Cho & Van pelt étaient tout les 3 assis sur une petite table placée au centre de la pièce, devant le bureau de Cho lorsque Lisbon arriva comme une furie dans l'open space ce qui eu pour effet d'attiré leurs regards.

Elle se dirigea automatiquement vers le fauteuil marron en espérant y trouver Jane, mais en vain. Il n'était pas là. _« Mais bon sang, où est-il encore passé ! »_se dit-elle mentalement. Elle fut tirée de ses réflexions mentales par l'un de ses agents.

Van Pelt : _« Un problème Patron ? »_ demanda t-elle alarmée par le comportement de sa patronne.

Lisbon : _« Oui, un problème récurrent depuis maintenant plusieurs années... Un consultant du nom de Patrick Jane ! »_ soupira t-elle.

Les 3 agents rirent à cette remarque, enfin rire c'est un grand mot pour Cho qui se contenta d'un sourire en coin.

Lisbon : _« Vous savez où il est ? Il n'est pas dans son grenier et ne décroche pas son téléphone ! »_

Rigsby : _« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas patron. Soit il est partit se promener ou soit il prépare encore un mauvais coup »_ dit-il tout en croquant goulument dans son beignet.

Lisbon : _« C'est censé me rassurer ça ? »_ demanda t-elle sur un ton d'ironie. _« Bref peu importe, du nouveau ? »_

Van Pelt : _« La légiste à trouver des empreintes sur les vêtements du suspect et de la peau sous ses ongles »_

Lisbon : _« Il s'est donc battu avant de mourir. Hum,hum et les empreintes on a un nom ? »_ Demanda t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Rigsby : _« Oui, un gros poisson du nom de Nikolai Golovko (*) »_ dit-il en relisant les rapports.

Cho : _« C'est un des hommes d'Hélias »_ dit-il en s'attirant les regards de ses collègues.

Lisbon : _« D'où tirer vous cette info Cho ? »_

Cho : _« J'ai fais marché mes connaissances dans le milieu »_ dit-il en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Lisbon : _« Bien, bien. J'irais ré interroger Hélias quand Monsieur Jane se décidera à pointer le bout de son nez ! »_ Dit-elle un brin énervée, mais elle était tout de même inquiète, il était partit après leur dispute et elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Soudain, une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre. Il aura fallu quelques secondes aux agents pour réaliser que c'était celui de leur patronne qui sonnait.

Elle s'empressa de s'emparer de son téléphone et décrocha rapidement en voyant apparaître **« Patrick Jane »** sur son écran.

Lisbon : _« Jane ! Mais bon sang où êtes vo… »_ Mais elle fut coupée dans son élan par une voix qui lui était inconnue.

_« Bonjour Agent Lisbon. Non, ce n'est pas votre consultant à l'appareil comme vous avez du sûrement le remarquer. »_ Dit l'interlocuteur.

Le cœur de Lisbon rata un battement quand elle remarqua que la voix au bout du fil n'était pas celle de son ami, mais celle d'un inconnu. Inconnu qui possédait le téléphone de Jane.

Lisbon : _« Qui êtes vous ? »_ demanda t-elle froidement en levant les yeux vers ses agents qui la regardait intrigués.

Elle décida alors de mettre le haut parleur et demanda discrètement à Van Pelt d'enregistrer la communication.

_« Je suis la seule personne qui a eu le cran de faire comprendre à votre cher ami qu'il se mêler un peu trop des affaires des autres. Chose qui est quelque peu gênante voyez-vous. »_ répondit-il.

Lisbon déglutit difficilement à l'entente de cette phrase. Elle se mit à imaginer les pires scénarios.

Lisbon : _« Que lui avez-vous fait ? »_ enchaîna t-elle en sentant la rage et l'inquiétude grimpées en elle.

X : _« Oh rien de bien grave. Vous savez, le courant est tout de suite très bien passé entre nous, n'est-ce pas Patrick ? »_ Demanda la voix en approchant le téléphone du consultant.

Tout ce que Lisbon put entendre était un gémissement de douleur. Elle ravala difficilement sa salive.

Lisbon : _« Je veux lui parler. »_ dit-elle froidement tentant de cacher la moindre émotion.

X : _« Hm, je vois. Le problème voyez vous, c'est que votre ami n'est pas très coopératif agent Lisbon, il faut donc le raisonner. »_

Lisbon : _« Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ? Vous travaillez pour Hélias ? »_ demanda t-elle

X : _« Oh Agent Lisbon, une question à la fois. Je veux que vous le raisonniez, apparemment, vous êtes la seule qui ait la moindre influence sur lui. Dans le cas contraire, je m'en chargerai moi-même. »_

Lisbon : _« Je veux lui parler. »_ dit-elle en gardant son sang froid.

Un silence de quelques secondes se fit entendre. Lisbon leva les yeux vers ses coéquipiers qui avaient du mal à garder leur sang froid. Elle serrait les poings et les dents. Une voix la sortit de son état de rage.

_« Li….Lisbon ? »_ entendit-elle d'une voix faible.

Lisbon : _« Oh Jane ! Vous allez bien ? que vous ont-ils fait ? »_ Demanda t-elle prit d'un sentiment de panique.

Jane : _« Je…Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous l'ignoriez »_ lui répondit-il.

Lisbon sentit son cœur se serrer à l'entente de cette phrase. Elle lutter pour retenir ses émotions, ses larmes.

Lisbon : _« Jane…Vous avez remarqué quelque chose, n'importe quoi qui puisse nous aider ? »_

Jane : _« Oui, je…je crois que je suis au… »_ Murmura t-il le plus doucement possible.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le ravisseur reprit le téléphone en mains.

_« Vous voyez agent Lisbon, comme je vous le disais, votre ami n'est pas très coopératif et en plus de ça, il en a déjà trop dit. »_

Un bruit se fit entendre dans le téléphone, qui était toujours sur haut parleur.

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur le bruit et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un bruit d'interrupteur qu'on enclenche. Elle fronça les sourcils en signe de questionnement mais un hurlement se fit entendre, puis un deuxième.

Son souffla se coupa quand elle reconnu cette voix, la voix de son consultant. Il hurlé.

Jane : _« Lisboooon ! »_ Hurla t-il dans sa douleur.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue. Il hurlé son nom.

Lisbon : _« Arrêtez je vous en prie ! »_ supplia t-elle.

_« Tic, tac. Le temps lui ait compté Agent Lisbon. »_ dit la voix de l'homme au bout du fil avec un rire qu reflétait toute sa cruauté.

Lisbon : _« Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter ça ? »_ demanda t-elle en sentant l'énervement prendre possession de ses réactions.

Mais elle n'eut que pour seule réponse un _« bip,bip,bip »_ qui annoncé la fin de la communication.

Les 3 collègues se regardèrent, choqués par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Van pelt ne put retenir plus longtemps son émotion et fondit en larmes dans les bras de Rigsby. Elle pleurait la souffrance de son ami.

Cho quant à lui, resta stoïque comme à son habitude, bien qu'il serrait les poings de rage.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, les 3 compères se retournèrent vers la source de ce bruit. Lisbon. Elle avait laissé tomber son téléphone à terre.

Elle était bouche bée, le regard dans le vide, elle tremblait.

Cho : _« Patron ? »_ dit-il doucement. Ce qui eut pour effet de la sortir de sa léthargie.

Elle leva le regard vers ses collègues.

Lisbon : _« Je…Euh...Excusez-moi »_ dit-elle en tournant les talons pour se précipiter vers son bureau. Elle s'y enferma à double tour et se laissa tomber sur son siège de bureau.

Elle fut prit d'un accès de colère et s'empara de son pot à crayons qu'elle balança à travers la pièce et laissa les larmes couler librement. Elle pensa soudainement à leur dispute, _« une dispute stupide »_ pensa t-elle avec du recul.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la douleur de son consultant. Des images horribles défilèrent dans son esprit. Elle se jura que s'il lui arriverait quelque chose, elle serait sans pitié.

Elle se leva et sortit de son bureau sous les regards compatissants de ses collègues. Elle monta au grenier pour essayer de trouver un indice.  
Elle entra la pièce. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard à la recherche d'infimes et probablement inexistants indices. Elle ne trouva que sa tasse de thé et quelques articles de journaux sur la table. Rien de plus.

Elle se résigna à quitter l'antre de Jane, persuadée qu'elle n'y trouverait rien.

Elle reprit la direction de son bureau. Elle entra la porte, en soupirant de désespoir, quand elle aperçût la veste de Jane sur son canapé.

Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et prit la veste qu'elle serra entre ses mains. _« Je te retrouverai, je te le promets »_ murmura t-elle en portant la veste à son cœur.

Mais, en la serrant elle sentit quelque chose dans une des poches. Elle se détesta pour ce qu'elle allait faire mais elle le devait.

Elle se mit à fouiller dans toutes les poches jusqu'à tombé sur l'enveloppe qui se trouvait toujours dans la poche intérieure. Elle la prit, fronça les sourcils en repensant à ce que Jane lui avait dit _« Une facture, rien de plus »_ Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, prit la lettre et la déplia.

Son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure de la lecture, et encore plus quand elle découvrit la photo associée à la lettre.

_« Jane, qu'avez-vous encore fait…. »_ souffla t-elle.

* * *

**Bureaux du CBI , 17h30.**

Lisbon était entrée dans une rage folle, elle avait juste envie de briser tout ce qui lui tomberait sous la main. Elle était enfermé dans son bureau, elle lisait et relisait la lettre sans cesse, elle s'en voulait terriblement, si elle l'avait écouté, si elle l'avait laissé parler de la lettre, il ne serait pas partit, il ne serait pas séquestré et torturé à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle avait demandé à Van Pelt, après avoir lue la lettre et l'avoir lue à ses collègues, de l'envoyée au labo dans l'espoir de trouver une empreinte même partielle. Ils attendaient encore les résultats.

Elle sortit de son bureau en trombe en allant vers ses 3 subordonnés.

Lisbon : _« Vous avez des nouvelles ? »_ demanda t-elle toujours furieuse.

Van pelt : _« Oui, le labo a relevé une empreinte partielle sur la lettre, mais a quand même pu l'identifier comme étant celle de Nikolai Golovko, les mêmes que celles trouvées sur la scène de crime. »_ dit-elle en tendant les résultats & la lettre à sa patronne.

Lisbon : _« Cho, Rigsby, allez me chercher Hélias. Maintenant ! »_ Cria t-elle presque.

Cho : _« Euh, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, pourquoi ? »_ demanda t-il en se levant.

Lisbon : _« Pourquoi ? Vous me demandez pourquoi ! Il est évident que c'est lui qui a orchestré l'enlèvement de Jane. Nikolai Golovsko est sûrement la personne que j'ai eu au …au téléphone, on va donc taper plus haut. »_S'emporta t-elle.

Van pelt eut un mouvement de recul sous la colère de Lisbon. Ils étaient tous certes tous très touchés par le coup de fil qu'avait reçu Lisbon, mais ils tentaient de se ressaisir et de contenir leurs émotions.

Van pelt : _« Calmez vous patron, Cho n'y est pour rien… »_ Dit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Lisbon.

Lisbon tourna la tête vers Van pelt, puis vers Cho. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant bruyamment.

Lisbon : _« Oui, oui vous avez raison. »_ dit-elle en se calmant. _« Excusez-moi Cho. »_ dit-elle embarrassée.

Cho : _« Ce n'est rien Patron, on le retrouvera »_dit-il peu convaincu de ses paroles.

Lisbon : _« Oui…espérons juste qu'il ne sera pas trop tard. »_ soupira t-elle. _« Allez cueillir Hélias, trouvez n'importe quoi mais ramenez le moi. »_ dit-elle sur un ton autoritaire.

Cho : _« Bien. »_ dit-il en partant accompagné de Rigsby.

**Pendant ce temps, dans une maison en périphérie de Sacramento.**

Jane était toujours inconscient, il tremblait encore sous la violence des décharges que lui avait affligé ses ravisseurs.

Il émergea petit à petit, il regarda autour de lui mais il était seul, dans le noir. Il soupira et se rappela de la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Lisbon. Une dispute stupide et insensée. Comment avait-il pu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle alors qu'elle était son oxygène depuis plusieurs années maintenant, sa bouée de sauvetage.

Il repensait à tous les moments qu'il avait partagés avec sa patronne, les bons comme les mauvais. Il ferma les yeux et se plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Ce jour où il avait tiré sur le complice de RJ qui la menacée avec une arme, il avait tiré sur sa seule chance de trouver son pire ennemi, juste pour la sauver, c'est ce jour là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle passé avant sa vengeance.

Ce jour où il l'avait invité à danser sur sa chanson préféré « More than words », il avait aimé sentir son corps collé au sien, se mouvant en parfaite harmonie, main dans la main. C'est ce jour là qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Ce jour où il avait monté tout un plan pour coincé Timothy Carter en pensant que c'était RJ alors que ce n'était qu'un de ces complices. Ce jour où elle s'était fait tirée dessus par O'Laughlin, il avait eu tellement peur en ne l'entendant plus à l'autre bout du téléphone, il avait cru qu'elle était morte. C'est ce jour là, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait.

Il soupira, se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en ce moment, elle devait probablement le chercher ou mettre tout les moyens en œuvre pour coincer ses ravisseurs. C'était une femme déterminée, il le savait et c'est ce qu'il aimait chez elle. Une femme forte mais se cachant derrière une carapace énorme, au fond elle était aussi brisée que lui.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par les deux hommes qui revenaient dans la pièce en parlant entre eux.

_« Ils ont été cueillir le patron Nikolaï, on peut plus attendre plus longtemps ! »_ dit le costaud.

_« Arrête Jo, tu vas nous faire remarquer »_ dit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de Jane. _« Alors Patrick, vous êtes décidé à nous parler maintenant ? »_ demanda t-il en s'approchant de Jane.

Il leva les yeux vers eux et ne put s'empêcher de rire, il fut prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable probablement dût à sa fatigue.

Nikolaï : _« Je ne savais pas que je pouvais faire cet effet là monsieur Jane. »_dit-il en observant le mentaliste, plier en deux de rire.

Jane : _« Vous…Vous êtes si naïfs ! »_ dit-il en stoppant son fou rire et en ancrant ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

Nikolaï : _« Ah vous croyez ? »_ demanda t-il en jetant un regard furtif vers le deuxième homme.

Jane : _« Quand allez-vous enfin comprendre que quoi que vous fassiez, je ne parlerai jamais. Jamais ! C'est clair ? »_  
Dit-il en hurlant les derniers mots.

Nikolaï : _« Et quand comprendrez vous que c'est dans votre intérêt de nous parler ? Pourtant on ne vous demande pas grand-chose, juste quelques informations sur la mort de Simon Johnson. »_ Dit-il calmement.

Jane : _« Oui c'est cela oui, vous m'en direz tant. »_ dit-il en secouant la tête.

Le deuxième homme, « Jo » s'approcha de lui et lui colla son poing dans la figure. Le coup fut si violent que la tête de Jane partit en arrière. Jane sentit le sang couler de sa lèvre inférieure qui avait été fendue sous la violence du choc. Il avait affreusement mal, tout son corps le faisait souffrir. A cet instant, il voulait juste mourir.

Voyant qu'il ne disait rien, l'homme réitéra son geste, encore et encore. Jane avait le visage en sang et avait probablement le nez brisé.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, se doutant qu'ils ne tireraient rien de lui, laissant pour mort le consultant qui releva difficilement la tête après ces nombreux coups.

Nikolaï : _« A bientôt Patrick »_ dit-il en quittant la pièce.


End file.
